Underneath It All
by Sushi Chi
Summary: According to the law, he isn't human. He doesn't believe the law. A Merlin/Arthur AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Nor do I own the term 'Esper' that is from the Deathstalker Saga by Simon R. Green  
>AN: I know I just mentioned the Deathstalker Saga by Simon R. Green but you don't need to know anything about that to understand this. Beta'd by a good friend who did wonders for making it readable. Many thanks to her. I hope you enjoy this story.**

"_According to the law, I'm not human." He grins widely. "I don't believe the law."_

_ There is a pause before the response, "If I were to believe the law, I'm not human either."_

{{{|

Arthur had never seen an esper this close before. Espers were dirty things. Not even human. Something was wrong with their brains, giving them powers and taking away intelligence. He knew that the other Arthur, the real Arthur, had seen espers before. They were work labor after all, and Arthur had to go and make sure that his father's factories were still working properly.

But Arthur, this current Arthur, had never been to a factory. Father didn't trust him yet, he still had things to get right. Still had things to learn. He had been good enough for some social outings though. The first one Arthur went to, he nearly fainted. He hadn't wanted to mess it up and get Father mad at him. Father made it very clear as to what he would do if Arthur didn't do as he was told.

And now he was staring at an esper. He didn't know what type of esper this one was, hopefully not a powerful one. He had heard about some that could cover themselves in flames and not get burnt, some could read your mind or push their thoughts into yours, some could sing a song that could kill you. Others could tell the future or help make nature grow. You never knew what you were going to get when meeting an esper.

This esper had walked into the office without touching any of the doors and was acting like he should be there. A lot of people didn't question where you belonged if you acted like you deserved to be in that spot. But Arthur knew better, he had to. Holding up a gun, he pointed it to the esper, "Don't even think of opening that door."

The esper was in front of the door that led to his Father's office. Father wasn't in there at the moment, but that didn't mean the esper didn't have any plans to wait out for him. In order to kill Father. The esper turned, eyebrows raised. "Arthur Pendragon." he grinned widely. "Fancy seeing you here."

Worry took over Arthur's body for a moment. "Have we met?"

"No." A simple reply. "But I know about you."

Arthur scoffed. "Less than you think."

The esper tilted his head, "That's probably true." Holding his hand out, he ignored the gun pointed at him, "I'm Merlin."

"You're a damned esper." Arthur spat out.

"Yes." Merlin agreed.

"You're here to hurt my Father or plant a bomb in order to help make it so that espers are free." Arthur tightened his hold on his gun.

"No." Merlin said with a shrug. "I don't want to hurt Uther and if I planted a bomb, I don't think that will help the public see me and other espers as humans. According to the law, I'm not human. I don't believe the law." He sighed. "I was hoping to slip a possible edict into the others. I figure it will contradict some others that your father will be taking," he paused, shrugging, "still. I think we deserve the right to live. All living creatures should, don't you think?" He looked right into Arthur's eyes.

Arthur's grip on his gun faltered some. "Well, yes. But you want to be treated as equals."

Merlin's face distorted into a look of sorrow, "I want to be treated with dignity."

{{{|

"It didn't work." Arthur said, sitting down on the bench next to Merlin, "Father found the papers you tried to sneak in."

Merlin shrugged, "Did he find out that you let me put them in?"

Very quietly, Arthur said, "No. He did not."

"Wise choice." Merlin nodded. He then stood up suddenly, Arthur tracked him with his eyes. He still didn't trust the esper. He wasn't even sure why he had let the damn esper go the first time. Now it was their second meeting and he didn't point out to anyone that this esper was running free, acting like a human. "I want some ice cream. Coming?"

Arthur rose to his feet, "I've never had ice cream."

Merlin's eyes grew, "You've never had ice cream?" He gaped for a second before grabbing Arthur's arm and pulling him along, "This needs to be fixed. We're getting you some ice cream right now."

Arthur found that he liked ice cream, and didn't mind Merlin. Didn't mind him at all.

{{{|

"Arthur." Uther said, "I hear that there is an esper running about. We must put a stop to him trying to make the rest of us believe him and his cause. Apparently the esper wrote in the clouds that '_According to the law, I'm not human. I don't believe the law_'. Horrid esper thinking he is something even resembling human."

"But, Father-" Arthur protested.

Uther turned on him, "We must stop him and his cause for the Underground. They cannot threaten to change the world. They wouldn't be able to survive. Espers are freaks of nature. And if you don't do as I say-"

"Yes. Of course Father." Arthur said quickly.

{{{|

"He's the freak of nature." Merlin muttered.

"Merlin!" Arthur said.

"Do you know what he's done?" Merlin said. "The Underground has all sort of info on him. We had an inside source."

"Had?"

"Uther didn't ever find out that she as a source for the Underground, but he did find out something else about her. We had to rescue her." Merlin paused, "Morgana."

Arthur knew that name. Uther had raised her. She had been like a sister to Arthur. The real Arthur that is. Current Arthur hadn't ever met her. But he knew all about her. He'd read Arthur's Journal. Whispering he asked, "Morgana? But she died."

Merlin gave one of his sad smiles and patted Arthur's hand. "She's like me. Well, not exactly like me."

"She's an esper."

"She can see the future."

Did she know the truth about Arthur? Is that why Merlin trusted him? Because he knew that Arthur wasn't really Arthur? "Am I able to speak with her?"

Merlin frowned. "No. She's in Avalon."

"Avalon is a myth." Arthur said slowly. "You don't really believe there is an esper community floating somewhere in the sky do you? Where they'll even accept other people who need help? The alien fae or clones or even humans who need a safe place?"

Merlin laughed, "Avalon is real. All espers know it. We all also know where it is. But don't tell anyone. It's all a big secret." He grinned. "So, no. You can't talk to Morgana and neither can I. I never have actually. But everyone who had spoken to her before she left said she was brisk but nice. And I figured that if she was nice, you probably were too."

"When we met I had a gun to your face." Arthur stated simply.

"Yes. But for one thing, I honestly thought you were nice and wouldn't shoot. For another," Merlin paused, "I could have stopped the bullets."

"Just how powerful of an esper are you?" Arthur asked after a second.

Merlin shrugged. "No one is sure. Some say I'm more powerful then the True Espers."

"Okay, now those guys are myth." Arthur said with fact.

Merlin shrugged. "We believe that they were once real. But no one has really spoken to them in centuries."

{{{|

"You deserve to be treated with dignity." Arthur said, remembering Merlin's words from the first time they met. "And Father will be coming soon. He had found out where you are. You need to run."

Merlin grabbed Arthur, "What will he do when he realizes that you helped warn me? And does that mean he knows about how we feel about each other? About our friendship?"

Arthur felt his stomach twist. He felt more than friendship for Merlin, but he'd never said as much. "He knows." Arthur stated.

"You have to come with me then. Think of what he'll do to you." Merlin pleaded.

"It doesn't matter." Arthur sighed, "I can hold him off so that you have time. And don't worry about me." He grabbed Merlin's arms and pulled him close. "But if we meet again, don't be surprised if I don't remember you."

"Why? What would he do to his own son?" Merlin's voice sounded scared. "Can he blank your memories? Is that even possible?"

Arthur paused, thinking. "What is that you always like to say?"

"According to the law, I'm not human." Merlin grinned widely. "I don't believe the law."

Arthur paused before responding, "If I were to believe the law, I'm not human either."

Merlin's eyes searched Arthur's. "You mean-" Horror over came Merlin and Arthur hung his head in shame. Long fingers lifted Arthur's head again. "Please tell me, Arthur, please tell that that bastard didn't have a clone of his own son and has been threatening you to make sure you act like he wants you to."

Arthur cleared his throat, "Father hasn't been threatening his own son with a clone of him." He licked his lips, "His own son has been dead for a while now."

Merlin pulled Arthur closer and hugged him tightly before pushing him back to arm's distance. "Well that settles it. Either we both stay and fight or you come with me."

{{{|

"Arthur, look." Merlin held up a newspaper.

Arthur read out loud, "Arthur Pendragon had been injured in a battle with the Underground. Time will tell if he will survive. Thoughts and prayers are welcome."

"Do you think-"

"Father has woken up the next clone." Arthur said. "Even though he knows I'm not dead. That's risky."

"Well, he can't have his son dead, nor can he let the people know that his son is and has been a clone for years." Merlin said.

Arthur would worry about Merlin thinking that Arthur wasn't really alive or real or worth living except that once they were safe in hiding, Merlin made sure Arthur understood that Merlin thought Arthur was worthy. That Arthur should be able to live his life how he wanted. Be with who he wanted, be able to get a job and not be considered someone's property. Espers, clones and alien fae should all be able to live and that they are not possessions that you could send to work until they died from all the labor.

Merlin wasn't like others in the Underground who wanted power or to rule over humans like they'd been ruled over. Or those who wanted vengeance for brother's lost, or a whole new government. Merlin just wanted everyone to be free and happy.

"We could take Father down if I were to confront the new Arthur in public." Arthur said slowly.

Merlin shot Arthur a look, "And then what? They will know that one of you is either a clone or a shape shifting esper. And then they'll find out about your past," Arthur found it slightly amusing that Merlin hadn't said 'and then they'll find out what you are'. He never said words that made it sound like he or anyone was less than human, "and then they would probably lock you up along with Uther."

"But it would discredit him. All of his influence would disappear because he had cloned his son." Arthur replied calmly.

Merlin paused, clearly thinking about it. When he replied, his voice was but a whisper, "I don't want to lose you."

{{{|

"This is Gwen." Merlin said, "And Lancelot. That's Gwaine. Leon should be here soon."

"Welcome, Arthur." Gwen said, ignoring the hand he held out and hugging him instead. "I know that the rest of the Underground are thankful for you agreeing to help our cause."

"Well, I mostly support Merlin's cause." Arthur said.

"So do we." Leon said, walking in, "The Underground is split into different fractions, we're just the ones who think that we should simply change some of the law for equal rights. Unlike others who want a rebellion or something similar."

"I'm a clone." Gwen started, "But the original Gwen died when she was one. So it wasn't that hard for my parents to pull off replacing the original. And no one knows about me, not really. My parents have both passed, and I've only told people I trust. But I know that not everyone is as lucky as myself. We should all be able to have what I do."

Arthur nodded, wondering if this was sharing time. A time for each one of them to explain why they were part of the Underground. If so, should he tell his story?

"I'm here because my Gwen is." Lancelot said, "And I find that I agree that everyone should have the same rights."

"So, you're not a clone or an esper?" Arthur asked.

"No. I just love a clone. Reason enough to be part of the cause, don't you think?"

Arthur nodded as Leon said, "Well, I'm a clone too. Well, really-"

Another Leon walked in then, "We're clones." He finished with a smile. "There were three of us once, but he died on a mission."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Arthur replied, then looked at Gwaine.

"I'm an alien fae." He said. Arthur was surprised, they were rather rare. But with hair like that, he wasn't too shocked. Then again, that was stereotypical of him. "I was in a different faction of the Underground, one that wanted rebellion when I met Merlin. He got me to switch sides and see that we didn't need a war to get what we wanted."

They all looked at Arthur then.

He took a breath, "I'm a clone. I think I was the second clone. From what Father said, it sounded like the first clone couldn't learn anything right about being Uther Pendragon's son and with the first time he was able to be in public he balked it up. Father put him down." Gwen gasped, "I'm not sure if that really happened or if Father just told me that story to help make sure I listened to him. That way I knew that if I did something against the rules, I would be put down too."

"And now he's woken another clone." Gwaine said thoughtfully. "Risky isn't it? With you still walking around?"

Arthur was about to respond when Merlin cut in, "He probably came to the same conclusion that we did. We could ruin Uther's life by having our Arthur and his Arthur in public at the same time, but that would ruin Arthur's life."

"I would still be willing to do the duty if I had to." Arthur interjected.

"Of course."

{{{|

"You didn't tell your story." Arthur said.

"That's because I didn't need to introduce myself to you." Merlin replied, taking off his boots.

"But I don't know it." Arthur sat down next to him. "I would like to hear it."

Merlin looked at Arthur, "Alright then." He swallowed, "Not much to tell. I apparently was showing esper powers in the womb. Mum tried to keep quiet about it and taught me to do the same. So, not many have ever been told about them growing up. My best friend Will did." He paused, "He died for me. Someone found out and was going to shoot me, instead Will jumped in the way and took the bullet for me."

"Did the man go to jail?" Arthur asked.

"Remember when I said I could stop bullets? I hadn't known it at the time. Otherwise I would have saved Will." He ignored Arthur's question, "I only found out after Will was shot. When more bullets and foul words were flying at me from the man. Kanen. His name was Kanen."

"What happened to him?" Arthur asked again.

"I don't know what reaction he had - to me stopping the bullets. I was too focused on Will. He died, right there, on the street. In my arms. And I was so angry. _So angry._" Arthur stiffened beside Merlin, "And the bullets were just sitting in the air. Without me realizing it, they turned around and raced to Kanen."

"Did you kill him?" Arthur asked.

Merlin continued to ignore him. Arthur thought about asking why Merlin wasn't answering but, realized Merlin probably wasn't even hearing him, "And right before - right before the bullets would have hit his head, I got control and stopped them. They fell to the ground. And Kanen, he fell with them. Still alive. But when he realized he hadn't killed the esper scum and that the esper scum had spared his life, and that he had taken a human life, Kanen turned the gun on himself."

"I'm so sorry that that happened to you." Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Merlin.

"After that I knew I had to do something about it all. I had a right to live, right?" Merlin said into Arthur's shoulder, "Shouldn't everyone be able to breath and run and love?"

"Yes." Arthur said quietly, "Yes."

{{{|

Arthur knew he had little time. The next Arthur would almost be done training. He took a deep breath and looked into the cameras. As soon as Uther heard about this stunt he was doing (he probably already knew and was on his way) Arthur would be put down. They would find him, maybe do it with a room full of cameras, Arthur didn't know. "I know that many of you know my father, Uther Pendragon, and his thoughts on the subject of espers, clones and alien fae, but mine differ from his somewhat. I thought that I should speak out and voice my opinion. All of you watching or listening, you can have your own opinion as well. You don't have to side with me, or my Father, or anyone else. Believe what you want to believe.

"I just think that everyone deserves some dignity. Are espers, clones and alien fae worse than animals? We will even give dignity to the lowest animals. At least some dignity. Yet we afford them none. They aren't animals, they're people.

"People who breathe and feel and jump. They can love, they can research cures for diseases, they can get the diseases that still need cures, their hair grows and needs cut just like yours. I know that you've heard about how different they are from us, but none of us are the same so why hold them to a different standard?

"I know that they seems frightening. Espers have abilities and we aren't sure why, clones mean the same person yet not. But let me point out that identical twins are clones. Literally, the science is there. Alien fae are, well, alien to us. But why shouldn't they have the right to love? It's in their nature to love, just as its in yours.

"I'm not looking for a rebellion, or a new head of state. I just want to see some human decency from us to them. It's all I ask for because if they can give more human decency than we can, then aren't they more human than we are?"

{{{|

"You thought I wouldn't find you." Uther glared down, mouth turn upward and showing bloody teeth. "You freak, you thought you could hide from me, after what you did? Just made me need to locate you sooner." His foot pressed down a little harder on Arthur's neck. "How dare you. _How dare you_ do that."  
>Arthur glanced at Merlin, who was on the other side of the room fighting two of the True Espers. The two that came out of sleep. They were angry with the world as it was and thought that espers should be ruling. With them in charge. Nimue and Sigan were putting their combined powers against Merlin. And Merlin was powerful, and he probably could have beaten one True Esper, but not two at once.<p>

"Oh. I see." Uther sneered, "You _dare_ for him. The one who doesn't believe the law, right? He doesn't have to believe it, everyone else does. That's all that matters." He pressed down harder with his shoe, making Arthur let out a choked sound as he tried to get breath, "And now because of you everything has changed."

Arthur finally got enough breath to whisper, "Once you get done with us, what are you going to do to stop them?" He eyed the True Espers.

"We've beaten them before." Uther shrugged, "Just because they woke up from the sleep we humans put them in doesn't mean they won't succumb to it again."

Arthur saw black at the edges of his vision when suddenly Uther's foot was gone and he was being held back by the other Arthur. The new one. "Sorry I'm late." The new Arthur said.

"Let me go." Uther cried out.

"No." New Arthur said. "I don't want to be your puppet."

Uther's face contorted into one of malice, "It must be in the genes." He spat out, "The real Arthur ended up switching sides as well. The weakling had started to see them, see you creatures, as people. Disgusting."

"You had him put down." Arthur said in realization, massaging his throat.

"I won't stand for weakness in my family." Uther got the upper hand over the new Arthur and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to lose his grip. Gun quickly in hand, he let out a few shots.

Arthur heard Merlin cry out what he thought was his name. He looked to see Merlin's eyes go gold before Nimue got stuck by electricity that came from an outlet at the same time that Sigan burst into smoke that floated away. Arthur was surprised that Merlin's eyes didn't go their usual blue. Turning some, he saw a bullet floating in the air before him.

Arthur finally looked beyond the bullet and saw that Uther's gun had exploded in his hand and he was cradling it, cursing espers and clones. Beyond Uther, the other Arthur was laying on the ground, not moving.

"No, no, no." Arthur moved himself around the bullet and checked on the other him. "He's dead." Arthur swallowed. Taking a breath, he ignored his father and went to Merlin's side.

"Merlin? Are you alright?"

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was so small. "Did I save you? I wanted to save both of you, but I'm so tired, Arthur."

"You saved me." He held Merlin in his arms and kissed the area where Merlin's shoulder met his neck. "You saved us."

The room burst open then, men in uniforms stopped for a second before checking on everyone. They started moving the other Arthur's body and getting medical treatment for Uther. Arthur idly wondered why no one was helping them. Where they dead? Did no one see them? Then he realized that Merlin had some sort of force field around them, keeping everyone away.

"I'm tired." Merlin said, starting to shake.

"You can let those people near us, Merlin." Arthur stated, "They want to help."

"They know what we are." Merlin stated, "They'll want to take you away from me. I just fought so hard for you. I won't lose you now."

"I'm surprised you have the energy to keep them away." Arthur said conversationally. "After you defeated two True Espers at once and exploded a gun and stopped some bullets…"

"I tapped into Avalon." Merlin said. "I didn't know I could do that. But I did. I was able to see the esper under-mind. There has been theories about it. That we're all linked. I was able to draw just enough power from espers everywhere."

"None of them are hurt?" Arthur asked, worried.

"No. They weren't even able to feel me." He paused, "I didn't know there were so many espers."

Arthur fought down a smile, "Well now you do." He sighed, it still hurt to talk, "Listen, Merlin. I know you're afraid of what the men will do when they can reach us, but my Father was basically stomping on my neck-"

"Oh." Merlin said, turning to look at Arthur's neck just as men in uniforms were able to rush to help them. "You're okay though."

"Yes. We're both okay." Arthur said, because they were.


End file.
